oh great two more
by NicolaCullenPotter
Summary: this story is a mixture of twilight saga and house of Anubis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jerome's POV

_the household are called for a meeting after school_

"why are we here?" amber asked

"maybe someone is pregnant"i said joking around

"good one bro" Alfred said while laughing

_Jerome hit Alfred in the arm_

Trudy's POV

"okay let me go through the list. Every one is here"i said happily "we will be having two new members a boy and a girl" I told the children " treat them nicely. Jerome no jokes you got it?" I asked

"got it" he answered

"when will they be coming" amber asked

"tomorrow which is the weekend okay"

_the next day..._

_who will come?_

_just remember that it is going to have two twilight characters_

_rewiew_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day

Bella's POV

When me and Edward got off the plane we got our luggages and headed toured a train. It took about 4 hours. But in all it took 12 hours. We got off and headed to a taxi. He told us about the house with so many kids that they are going to rebuild it especially if 10 new students are going to live there after we come. So in all it will be 12 new students there. When we got to the house we went to the door and rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a mustache/bearded freak (Victor). After he showed us around. A girl named amber comes running down the steps squealing you are both here she yelled. We told them were we are from and that the new 10 students are friends and family. We told them our names (Bella and Edward). I then notice that amber was hitting on my boyfriend so I was like Amber he is my boyfriend leave him alone. She looked at me and said that I was ugly. I got so angry I said so many curse words Edward had to kiss me to shut me up. I got quiet and embarrassed because it was in front of everybody including Victor and Trudy. I was sent to my room for saying curse words. But victor talked to me and told me a funny story. After that story I told him that I was very sorry and asked if I can go back down. He said okay. When I went down I saw Edward kissing amber. He saw me and I was so sad I ran to my room crying. He ran after me. He told me she was kissing him and she put his hands around her. But I did not forgive him so I called Alice about it and she told me forgive him.

Will Bella forgive him? What do you think? YES OR NO?  
Review 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nina's POV

Chapter 3

Nina's POV

"hey Bella" I said happily

"hey can I ask you something?" Bella asked

"sure" I answered

"did amber kiss Edward or did Edward kiss amber?" Bella asked

"it was amber kissing Edward after putting his hand on her shoulder" I said

"can you tell me what happen?" Bella asked "like what did she do to kiss him?"

**THE STORY**

_Edward was watching something on TV like a football game with the boys. And I was also watching the game. But then amber takes him and tries to kiss him and he is yelling NO GET OFF OF ME! But she said it will feel nice. But the way Edward asked for help I knew he did not like it. So he gave up and she started to kiss him when she heard you coming down but Edward continue trying to push her off._

Edward POV

"Hey can I say something?" Bella asked

"sure" I answered

"i am so sorry for being mean and not believing you" she said while crying

"its okay I knew you would forgive me"i said

_The next day we all got up early and helped make the house bigger it took a whole month but it was worth it because the other 10 came after we finished_

_**The new 10 students are:**_

_**Jacob **_

_**Leah**_

_**Sam**_

_**Quimby**_

_**Emry**_

_**Seth**_

_**Emmett**_

_**Jasper**_

_**Rosella**_

_**Alice**_


	4. Chapter 4

My note: Bella is human . The Cullen's are vampires. And Jacob and the pack are werewolves.

Nina's POV

"the Valentine dance is in 2 hours!"all the girls said

"amber ho do I look ?" I asked

"Great" amber answered "we all do"

at the dance:

AT THE DANCE BELLA AND EDWARD GOT CROWNED KING AND QUEEN OF VALITINES DAY! AFTER THE DANCE BELLA AND EDWARD WERE MAKING A LOT OF LOVE!


	5. Chapter 5 AN

Author note: People are making me sad and I will not continue this story:(. I had a lot of fun writing it but people hate it.

If you want me to continue say so if not say no

review please. :(

I want to continue! :(


	6. Chapter 6

I AM SORRY BUT I AM DONE THIS STORY A LOT OF PEOPLE HATE IT SO I AM NOT WRITING IT ANY MORE

SORRY!

I AM GOING TO WRITE A NEW STORY IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! BUT HEY

WILDFLOWER1321

I KNOW THAT YOU HATE MY WRITING SO THANKS TO YOU I AM DONE! :(


	7. last chapter

Nina's POV

2 weeks later

I ran to the bath room and threw up but Fabian held my hair from my face as I was throwing up. I asked him to hand me my bag. I was said and he asked what was wrong "I'm late" he looked at me "my period is late" I finished and I asked Trudy if she would take to the doctor and the appointment is tomorrow. And I am nervous so is Fabian.

The next day

Fabian's POV

"Nina you ready" I yelled u the stairs

"Hold on" Nina yelled "coming"

As Nina walked down the stairs she gave me a kiss.

At the doctors

Doctor G's POV

"Hello Nina how are you?" I asked

"Hi I think that I am pregnant" Nina answered

"Okay I need you to take this test please" I asked

"Sure but what do I do?" she questioned

"Well you need to pee on the stick in order to find out" I answered

"Okay" she answered while walking out

4 minutes later

Nina comes back and we wait for 31 minutes

31 minutes

"Nina you are pregnant" I told her

"Thanks doctor G"

At the house

Nina's POV

Nina sat there scared "neens don't you have something to share?" asked Trudy

"yeah guys I'm pregnant and Fabian is the father" I whispered

Then all of a sudden amber gave me a bear hug.

Nina is now 7 weeks pregnant

Nina POV

I was in my room and that I already have a bump and today we find out how many we are having! I was excited to see it.

"Neens you ready?" Fabian called up the steps

"Yeah coming fabes" I yelled and came down the steps

At the doctors

Doctor's POV

"Miss Martian you are having triplets" I told Nina while smiling

"thank you very much" Nina said and then left

Later that night

Nina POV

"TRUDY I'M BLEDDING" I yelled

"Nina dear I think you're having a miscarriage" Trudy says "lets get you to the hospital"

"okay" I said

At the hospital

"miss Martian" a nurse called

Me and Trudy walk up and I find out I miscarriage one baby so I only have two I told Fabian he felt bad but at least I am still pregnant.

Nina's POV

Today Fabian and I talked about telling gran and Mr. &Mrs. Rutter.

"Let's call your gran first" Fabian offered

"okay" I said and started to dial the number and gran answered

Grans Phone call: Nina and gran

"hello?"

"hi gran"

"Nina dear how are you?"

"I'm good gran I have something to tell you"

"Go ahead dear"

"Gran I am pregnant and it's Fabian's"

"Oh dearie it's okay does Fabian know?"

"Yes he is actually here with me"

"hi Nina's gran"

"hi Fabian dearie how are?"

"great you"

"I am wonderful now listen, you better take good care of Nina okay"

"yes I will"

"now have you told your family?"

"no we have to call"

"well go ahead"

"okay bye Nina's gran"

"Bye dear"

"bye gran"

"bye Nina"

End of phone call:

Now Fabian's parents phone call: Fabian and his mom

"hello?"

"Hi mom"

"Fabie how are you and Nina"

"Great"

"whats wrong sweetie"

"Nina's pregnant and I'm the father"

"WHAT! What the fuck? What the hell? Your only 16! Oh shit someone tell me this isn't happening" Then we hear a thud

"Well didn't that go well" I say sarcastically

"yup" Fabian sarcastically

We ended laughing and hung up the phone and I started to mock his mom which made him laugh

Chapter 7

Nina's POV

"neens you ready?" Fabian called

"yeah I'm coming" I yelled running down the stairs but suddenly tripped but Fabian caught me before I got hurt. We went out to the cab and Fabian asked "who knows?" "well you, me, Trudy, victor, the teachers, Mr. sweet, gran, and your parents." I answered

At the doctors

Doctor's POV

After the nurse called Ms. Martian I went in. "hello Ms. Martian how are you?" I asked

"I'm great you?" she asked proudly

"I'm wonderful now I will put this gel but beware its cold" I said snickering because she shivered as I put it on her

Nina POV

As he put the cold gel I shivered because it was cold.

"well it looks like there are 4 babies congrats" he said I was shocked so we knew we had to tell the others soon

I looked at Fabian who was shocked like me and we left to get a taxi

The ride

"4 little ones" I whispered

"I know so when we telling?" he asked

"tonight?" i asked worried

"sure" he said

At the house dinner time

"guys Nina is pregnant" Fabian said and amber went squealing

"FABINA" amber yells

"what the HELL amber" yelled Jerome

"okay how many?" asked mara

"um quadruplets" I said scared

"wow four kids have fun" Jerome teased and then Mara slapped him hard

"ow" Jerome squealed which made every one laugh

Nina's POV

"Nina Martin I love you and I love our children but will you marry me?" Fabian asks

"Oh hell to the no" Joy says popping in

"I wil-"I start to say but got cut off

"Won't but I will Fabes" Joy exclaims

"excuse me I was talking to Nina!" Fabian exclaimedzc

"Yes" I reply

"Yay yeah Fabina in the house!" Amber screams popping in landing on Joy doing some weird dancing

"Da fuck" Jerome says at the table

"NO SWEARING" Trudy yells from upstairs

"Okay fuck, ass, shit, bitch, ass hole, jack ass, seal!" Eddie yells

"Seal?" Patrica asks

"Phoque is seal in French which sounds like fuck" Eddie explains

"Oh…seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal,"Patrica sings skipping into the kitchen

"Da fuck" Jerome says at the table

"Nina is that an engagement ring?" Trudy asked

"yes" I answered

"who proposed to you Nina?"

"um Fabian" I responded super scared

"congrats lets tell victor" Trudy squealed

"tell me what?" victor walks in confused

"Nina and Fabian are getting married" Trudy screams

"well that's great since Nina is pregnant!" victor said

"wait Nina is pregnant with my man's baby?!" joy yells

"yep" I responded

"you are such a slut Nina!" joy yells and I start to run away crying

Fabian POV

After joy calls Nina a slut I ran after Nina and cried and once she was once in my arms she claimed down and smiled at me I smiled back and kissed her forehead and said that she was going to say the pledge allegiance

**The pledge allegiance **

I pledge Allegiance to the flag

of the United States of America

and to the Republic for which it stands,

one nation under God, indivisible,

with Liberty and Justice for all.

AND DONE THE PLEDGE OF ALLEGANCE

"wow I like that lets do it together

THE PLEDGE OF ALLEGANCE (Nina and Fabian together)

I pledge Allegiance to the flag

of the United States of America

and to the Republic for which it stands,

one nation under God, indivisible,

with Liberty and Justice for all.

AND DONE THE PLEDGE OF ALLEGANCE

Nina's POV

I started to play bella which is on my I pod

You know i love you,

You know you care.

Guess what the red head,

Is coming here.

You are my Bella,

You have my heart

And i dont want to see you get ripped apart,

So you and eddy,

Girl quit playin

He´s too old for you

I'm just sayin.

So please hop onto my bike

Cause that dude is

One thundered and fife

And now i'm like.

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

Oh for you

I would done whatever.

And it's his faut if he don't like things I remember.

He's trying to play it cool,

But why's he in school.

Girl this eddy thing

Is just a petty fling

And i'm on all fours

Baby pet me

And just hold me,

And scold me

But don't forget me

You should get a grip, grip, grip...

I'll handle clouds,

But I just can't fight with an eclipse

And i'm like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

...

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

I'm the air

He's a drug

But now i see

You can't live without his love

I'm gone

Then came on my lullaby

I promised to love you

Everyday of forever

This I swear, to you

I love you.

Without you I would die,

This I know is true.

You stole my heart

And I won't ever let you go.

Go to sleep, little one

You are so precious to me

You are safe, in my arms

Safe from any harm.

You are heaven's gift to me

There is nothing to fear while I'm here

Now close your eyes

And dream

You are the most beautiful soul to me

You never see yourself

As clearly as I do.

And while you sleep, close holding me.

I'll tell you a little secret,

That your dreams will only know

I loved you when I first saw you

I vowed to never let you get away

Sometimes when I stay

I hear you call my name

Only to hear it, in your dreams

One day I'll ask you to be with me

But until then I'll dream

Even though I can't sleep

You will never understand what you mean to me

You are, my life

Before you I was lost.

And as I see you sleep now,

I'll let you know somehow

Saving you, saved me

My heart is yours to keep

Now sleep

Then went on mine by taylor swift

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left the small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of falling

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch

The moment I can see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded

You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay

We got nothing figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_ ]

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh oh ohh

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets

Braced myself for the goodbye

'Cause that's all I've ever known

And you took me by surprise

You said I'll ever leave you alone

You said

I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine

(Hold on, make it last)

(Hold on, never turn back)

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?

(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now

(Yes, yes) and I can see it

I can see it now

then I played this is me by demi lavoto

I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

to let you know

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

abian POV

"neens you ready?" I yelled up the stairs

"yeah hold on" Nina yelled and came down the steps in a yellow shirt and green skirt

The taxi came and Nina went in then I went into the taxi Nina now looked like she was caring 1 planet

The Anubis house is being built bigger and me and Nina and the four kids we made in one room.

At the doctors doctor's POV

"Nina and Fabian you are having two boys and two girls now what are the names?" I asked

"um Emily and mike and Kevin and Mia" Nina responded

At the house

Nina's POV

"We are having 2 boys and two girls named Emily, mike, Kevin, mia" I told the others and amber told me she's taking me shopping for clothes for the 4 little ones

1 hour later

We came back and had a lot of clothes and we put them away

NINA IS 9 MONTHS PREGNANT

a/n: guys this is the last chapter and this is the birth and it's may 13th. Ps. In the story.

Nina's POV

the day before her due date at 10:00 PM

me and Fabian were in his room when I all of a sudden went into labor and I told Fabian to get Trudy and when we got to the hospital. I had a lot of pain then the others came and asked if I was okay and I was in a lot of pain and I was a total bitch to them because I yelled at them and I felt bad and told them that I was sorry.

The next day at noon I was told I was having a C-section and at 12:11 Kevin was born, at 12:12 mia was born, at 12:13 mike was born, at 12:14 Emily was born.

SO I AM DONE THE STORY SORRY I GOT A WHOLE LOT MORE TO DO


	8. bonos chap

Chapter 8 for oh great two more

A/n: hey guys so I got a review and I thought maybe one more chapter. So yea... I hope you all like it. Its 2 years after anubis... the quads are 2... so enjoy.

2 YEARS LATER:

Nina's POV

Me and Fabes were caring out the quads to the car. Its hard cause we woke them up at 3:00 AM for the road and now its 3:10 AM so now we are in the car and Fabes starts to drive. I look back and the quads are fast asleep. Oh did I mention that we also have a set of twins? Well we had two boys named Jayden and Antonio. They both are 1 years old. Our old house hold don't know about them. So we are going to surprise them. As we got to the house it was 8:30 AM so we hoped out I grabbed the twins and Fabes let the quads run to the door. Amber opened the door and they ran to the dinning room were every one asked them were their mommy and daddy are they pointed to the door. Me and Fabes carried the two boys and every one looked at us.

"Nina did you have twins?" asked Trudy

"yup" I replied "this is Jayden and this is Antonio"

"aw" said amber

"more kids really?" asked Jerome

"blame him" I said pointing at Fabes

"not me blame your self neens" Fabes said we all laughed

A/N: I know this is short but I ave another story called really another baby its a twilight one.


End file.
